


Genius

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuteness overload, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Iruka has been having issues ever since two of his three boyfriends decided to start training Naruto while the third was out on a mission. No boyfriends for cuddles does not a happy Iruka make.Thankfully, Gai returns from his mission with a solution.Kiss: 'The Smooch'
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake/Umino Iruka/Yamato/Maito Gai, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 36





	Genius

Five days ago Kakashi and Tenzo had started training Naruto to create a new Jutsu with his Rasangan. Five long, endlessly boring days. It would have been at least a bit more bearable if Gai had been there to keep him company, but lately it seemed as though the Green Beast was constantly on missions. Always the one to be requested by customers he seemed to have an endless list of people with jobs for him.

Which left Iruka alone. Passing his days by teaching class at the academy, eating subpar food at home, and trying desperately not to miss all of the cuddles he would be getting if even one of his boyfriends was available.

Just one of them. Was that so much to ask?

Kicking a rock towards the river, Iruka sighed. Naruto’s training was important, he wasn’t about to deny that, but it didn’t mean that Kakashi and Tenzo needed to sleep in the training field every night. Surely they could come back to the village for just one night. Naruto probably needed a soft bed to cuddle up in himself, and Iruka wouldn’t mind taking his favorite student out for Ramen to celebrate all of his hard work training. 

“Iruka!” four seconds was all the warning Iruka got to brace himself for impact before two strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pinning his arms down to his side as he was lifted up into the air and his ribs were crushed under the strength of Gai’s hug. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had been missing his boyfriends. 

“Gai,” looking back at the Green beast, Iruka chuckled when he saw those big black eyes staring back at him with hopefulness “It’s nice to see that you made it back safe.”

Who was he kidding. He could never ask Gai to tone down his excitement just to save his ribs from being crushed into a million pieces. What was he, Kakashi? No, scratch that. Even the stone cold Hatake Kakashi couldn’t say no to Matio Gai’s hugs. It was simply impossible. 

When Gai finally set him back down on the ground, Iruka turned around to face him and smiled when he saw that blinding toothy grin on Gai’s face. “I take it you just got back into the village?”

“Half an hour ago,” Gai confirmed “I just finished giving my mission report to Tsunade-sama. Decided to go out for some Dango if you’d like to join.”

Dango. Gai had brought him the answer to all of his complaints within seconds of greeting him, and he couldn’t have been happier.

“You absolute genius!” cupping Gai’s cheeks in his hands, Iruka surged forward and planted his lips against the Green beasts in a hot passionate kiss. How had he not thought of this before? Pulling away after a moment he chuckled when he saw a look of confusion etched across Gai’s face. “Dango is the perfect answer.”

“Answer?” Rather than responding to the question that Gai had posed, Iruka reached down to take hold of his hand and headed towards the village gates with Gai now in tow. There was no way Kakashi would be able to say no to Dango with all of his boyfriends, which means Tenzo would have to come along too. Once they were back in the village it would be easy to convince the pair to stay for the night, and he would get all of the cuddles that he had been so sorely missing over the last few days. 

* * *

Arriving at the training field just outside of the village walls, Iruka stopped at the entrance, releasing his grip on Gai’s hand. It didn’t take long to locate the three shinobi that he was looking for. Huddled into a small group in the middle of the training field, the three of them stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“What are they doing?” Gai inquired, laying his head down on Iruka’s shoulder. 

“Training,” Iruka responded with a warm smile ‘Kakashi came up with an Idea to improve Naruto’s Rasengan. They’ve been here for the last five days working endlessly to help Naruto create a new Jutsu.” 

It was actually sort of cute seeing them at work. Iruka had imagined the three of them arguing a lot about how to go about the training, but here they were. Standing around talking like adults. It was surprising, at least for Kakashi and Naruto. Tenzo was the only one that he trusted to act like an adult.

“We should go interrupt,” Gai poked him in the side, chuckling when he glared back at him “I haven’t seen them in seven days. It seems like you haven’t seen them in a while either. They’ll love it if we interrupt.”

“They’re training,” Iruka insisted, grunting when Gai poked him in the side once again “what do you even want us to do? Just walk over and join the conversation?”

Gai scrunched up his nose at the idea “Of course not,” he protested “we could-Oh! We could kiss them!”

“Kiss them?” raising an eyebrow, Iruka waited for Gai to elaborate.

“Ya, you know like you did back in the village?” Thinking about it, Iruka felt his face heat up when he recalled the moment he had grabbed Gai’s face between his hands and planted the happiest kiss against his lips. 

“Oh…”

“Ya, let’s do that,” Gai beamed “I’ll kiss Kakashi, you kiss Tenzo.”

Well it certainly didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“Deal.” With that decided, the pair made their way towards the middle of the field. They were about half way there when Kakashi and Tenzo turned to look at them, alerting Naruto to their presence.

“Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto threw his arms out for a hug, frowning when his Sensei-passed him with little more than a pat on his head. “S-sensei?” 

It wasn’t that Iruka was ignoring his favorite student. He’d be more than happy to give Naruto the attention he wanted after he had done what he came here to do.

“Meh, rather rude of you don’t you think, Iruka?” Kakashi smiled as Gai and him came to a stop directly in front of their chosen boyfriend. “Naruto was trying to- Mmm!”

Kakashi’s sentence was interrupted when Gai threw his arms around the copy ninja’s neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. At the same time, Iruka grabbed the front of Tenzo’s uniform jacket and pulled him in for their own kiss, chuckling slightly against Tenzo’s lips when he wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist in response.

“Sensei!?” Naruto called out behind him, but his protests went unheeded. Iruka was on a mission and he had every intention of finishing it. 

As the kiss went on, Tenzo pulled Iruka flush against his chest and moaned softly against his lips. It was intoxicating. The kiss with Gai early had been so beautiful and quick, but this was so much more. Deep and passionate. Never ending.

He loved everything about it.

“Meh, are you two done?” Opening his eyes Iruka glared over at Kakashi. Now leaning into Gai’s body, the Copy Ninja looked like he was in paradise with Gai’s arms holding him close. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Iruka laid his head down against Tenzo’s shoulder and chuckled. “On one condition,” he smiled, “You and Tenzo have to come out for Dango with us. Take a break for the night.”

“Can you take the month off?” Naruto grumbled behind them “that’s how long I'll need to forget I saw Captain Yamato kissing Iruka Sensei.”

Rolling his eyes, Iruka turned around in Tenzo’s arms and reached out to flick Naruto in the nose. “Or you could come with us and we could stop for Ramen on the way,” he offered “I’m sure all four of you could use some food in your bellies.”

As if on cue Naruto’s stomach started to growl at the mention of Ramen.

“That does sound like a good idea,” Kakashi agreed “We have been working quite hard.”

Iruka pretended that he didn’t hear the soft ‘bullshit’ Tenzo whispered behind him. There was no doubt that when Kakashi said ‘they’ had been working hard, that it was really Naruto and Tenzo putting in all of the work while Kakashi relaxed. It was just who he was, and Iruka loved that about him.

Even if it did get on his nerves sometimes.


End file.
